Airi Kirara
is the primary human protagonist of Jewelpet Magical Change and the human partner of Ruby, Labra, Luna, and Larimar. She is the daughter of a private detective who believes in the existence of Jewel Land and the Jewelpets. Personality Airi is a sweet, yet mature girl with an optimistic personality. She is very helpful, reliable and has an affinity to believe in Jewel Land's existence since she was a child. Airi is also very good at taking care of the house, usually doing all the cooking, cleaning the dishes and properly cleaning the house which is actually a family detective agency. Appearance She has pale skin, light brown hair in pigtails and light brown eyes. One pigtail has a red cherry band around it with two yellow ribbons danging from each side. She wears a necklace which is known to have Jewelpets transform into their human forms when a bond with a Jewelpet is strong enough. Skills Airi has no magic skills of any kind or can cast spells. However, she wields a pendant that when it's bond with a Jewelpet is strong enough, it can transform them into a humanized form of themselves to increase their magical strength. History 7 years ago Since she was a child, Airi believed there is a world full of magic after her father brought back special souvenirs from his travels. This at the same time where the Jewel Castle crashed into her town and cause confusion towards everyone living in it. She first met Ruby afterward after she got separated from Luea during their training and Airi herself wanted to her to exhibit some magic. Ruby promised that she will cast a spell on her that would make her fall asleep. However, Ruby's inexperience in magic somewhat summoned a listening set and hit Airi's head, knocking her out unconscious as she sleeps. Taking care of the Jewelpets Years later, now a young teenager, Airi works at the Kirara Detective Agency as a young detective. Living alongside her is Sakutarō Kirara, her big brother. While she believes strongly in magic, her brother doesn't. Soon later, Airi has an encounter with three Jewelpets from the Jewel Castle, who are looking for Ruby. Excited to find that Ruby, her long lost friend, is nearby, she delightfully helps them to find their missing Jewelpet. After finding and reuniting Ruby, Airi and her Jewelpet companions now work together to save the Jewel Castle while embarking on many adventures around town. Aside from saving the Jewel Palace, Airi must also solve the mystery of the Magical Stone, a mysterious magic stone given by her father with rumored Jewel Land properties. Rescuing the Jewel Castle Many years later Trivia *Airi's family name Kirara (雲母) means muscovite or mica. *Airi has the most Jewelpet partners ever (four), surpassing Alma Jinnai, Akari Sakura, Miria Marigold Mackenzie, and Ruri, who have two each. Chiari Tsukikage was the closest, as she had three partners. *She is the first partner of Ruby to not have a love interest. **However, at the end of the series, she was shown being married, having an unnamed daughter. Gallery References Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Category:Jewelpet Magical Change Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Non-Jewelpets Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters Category:Ruby's Partner Category:Labra's Partner